Legs
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Before anything else, Agon is a leg man. Well, he’s in for one heck of a surprise. Agon/Sena! If you don't like Shonen-ai, congratulations, don't read this. Oh, this is a Kirskipkat prompt by the way. Part Two and Three also added
1. Legs

**I haven't done a prompt in awhile so I wrote this, because I love the Agon/Sena paring or whatever. If I do say so myself, I believe this to be completely random. Yeah, that's right, just a couple thousand words of randomness. Whoa, weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, because if I did, someone would had pulled down Sena's pants by now. Alas, no one has :/ I wonder why. **

Before a genius, an athlete god, before even 'Agon', he was a leg man. It didn't matter if the face was decent enough, how big the boobs were, or even the hair. If the girl didn't have nice legs, she pretty much didn't exist to Agon. Hotness could always be determined by a simple glance, not too thin but not too fat thighs that led into the perfect knees. No large patella bones should stick out, and then the lower leg should be a long slender curve. Leg ugliness just wasn't to be allowed if a girl had ugly legs, that was her sob story. Wear jeans.

--

Agon frowned catching something out in the corner of his eye, again. It was 'them' that odd pair of perfect legs that were running everywhere lately, well everywhere but in front of him. So far he knew that the legs weren't what he would normally classify as perfect legs, but deserved the title none the less. They were shorter than what he normally preferred, but packaged with good muscle tone, tan, and rather slender.

Normally he had no problem finding any girl he fancied, just sat on a bench somewhere and waited for her to gain the guts to walk pass him in a really short miniskirt. However, these legs - and their owner - either were playing 'hard to get', didn't realize they had caught Agon's attention, or didn't care. And since the later two obviously weren't much of possibilities - he was Agon after all – it was safe to say they were playing.

Agon accepted the fact, with some resentment, that for some unfathomable reason the legs (and owner of legs whoever the hell that was) hadn't yet approached him. Even though it had been over a whole week since their first encounter.

It wasn't as if Agon hadn't run into girls with shit loads of that girly self-confidence crap. They somehow thought that they could go and throw Agon for a whirl, but he caught on rather soon and found a simple answer for _"Friday? Oh, I don't think I can go…" _(Insert hair flip, tugging down of shirt to show more cleavage, fluttering eyelashes.)

"Eh? Really, fine, hey don't you have a sister?" Oh, of course, once and awhile he'd go along with her, she couldn't come Friday? Aw, shucks, too bad, what if he did blah, blah, blah? 'Cause if she wasn't there then he probably wouldn't either. Girls really love it when you pretend to give a shit.

However these legs were becoming fucking annoying and he had already given a truck load of shit.

The first time he saw them it was a few blocks from the school, he had been dumping some girl, Misa or Mina, or whatever, pretending that he had a really heartbreaking reason for dumping her sorry ass. Real reason being that she had a hot friend, and there was no reason to ruin his chances with that chick.

Misa/Mina had just started caught on to what he was saying when he noticed them, the legs. For the first time. They were perfectly tan and golden spread out gracefully on green grass, higher up he could make out a hint of black shorts, but the rest of the body was blocked by a tree and a car parked in front of the tree.

"Oh god Agon you aren't even listening to me!" Misa (it was most likely Misa) snapped drawing back a fraction of his attention; the rest was still focused on those legs. They shifted slightly one shyly rubbing against the other before moving higher into an angle, the knees pressed gently against each other.

Screw the hot friend; he had bigger fish to fry.

Without a backwards glance he walked straight past Misa, intent on introducing his most charming self to the hot legs owner. Misa, being a she-banshee and all, wasn't content yelling at the space he had currently occupied. And followed behind him, her voice raising high enough that if wanted she could strike conversations up with any locale bats.

The legs froze mid-hotness, tensing when the owner realized that the shrill noise was heading in her direction. The golden legs disappeared and Agon grunted displeased, already knowing that by the time he rounded the tree, the legs and owner would be gone, only leaving a slight indent in the grass.

But it wasn't to be the last glimpse of the legs he ever saw of them, it was to be rather irritating actually, he would start to forget about the occurrence, and then, as if on cue he would notice tan thin legs out of the corner of his eye. Yeah, it was pretty fucking annoying.

And when Agon was annoyed, it would often spread around to the people around him like an oil leakage at open sea. The only one who had any resistance against Agon's fowl moods was his lucky twin, Unsui. (Let it also be mentioned, that Unsui didn't have any hair.)

Unlike oil leakage though, Agon's attitude had one of three effects; either the person became just as pissed off as he was, or they realized that Agon's 'I'll kill you' threats were suddenly extra violent and felt a sudden desire to move to Alaska. Or in Unsui's case they ended up living like it was the federal time period never ended.

During practice, much to his teammates' horror, Agon would brood out in the stands yelling and swearing every time thought they did something stupid.

Which was actually the majority of the time, however it was better than the streets. At least during practice he wouldn't have to worry about any super hot legs wandering by. Part of Agon wanted to just give it up, it wasn't like he getting any, and anyway he was Agon, he had been dating older woman since he was twelve.

Below Unsui frowned tossing a distressed look in his brother's direction.

It wasn't usually like Agon to brood, well, wait, it actually was, but never about another human being. It was rather unnatural, practically against his genetic makeup. Being the only person who could stand within ten feet of Agon during the time being, Unsui realized melancholy that, yet again, it would be he who fixed his brother's dilemma.

He passed through his fellow teammates, most of who were acting as if on death roll, straight to his brother, standing in front of the bleachers and looking up. "So?" He asked and waited calmly for his brother to stop cussing at him and answer the question.

"This… person, can't get them out of my head." Agon admitted gruffly, very nearly giving Unsui a heart attack. Since when did his brother about people other than himself? Let alone girls!

Actually, the only time he ever saw Agon sulk about something involving someone instead of something, was right after the match against Deimon.

For the first time, Agon had actually trained, and for a rather long time period too. Losing in a match against Kobayakawa, Sena had really done a number on his ego. Something that Unsui had almost been positive to never happen, or at least around the Apocalypse.

A light bulb of sorts (more like some drippy wax candle) lit up inside of Unsui's brain.

Did Agon say person? Person as in didn't define gender? And if that person were to actually be Kobayakawa Sena, this might mean that Agon could possibly be training again and not miss any games.

A holy light flowed around Unsui at the thought, despite Agon's claims about naturally being perfect, Unsui noticed that his twin's performance on the field had improved greatly just by two weeks of practice. Compared to his own ten years of constant struggle, Agon could be in the NFL with just a few months of practice.

"What the hell do you look so damm happy about?" Agon growled, he didn't like to admit it - Agon didn't ever want anything to do with other people - but he could easily read Unsui's mostly expressionless face like a picture book.

Just by the slightest shifting, Agon could tell how Unsui's mood was changing and would even read body language well enough to predict what Unsui was thinking, a tool extremely useful of headed for work in the police field.

"Please don't tell me your thinking about careers or shit again, stay on topic Unko-chan." Agon growled and Unsui frowned, see? Predicting body language, perfect for a career as a police officer.

"Sorry, Agon, however…relationships aren't exactly my area of expertise." He pointed out, only to get snorted at and given a dirty look. As if he didn't have relationships on purpose, just to annoy Agon on that particular day.

"Sure you've had at least one, what about that one chick you use to hang out with, what's-her-name, purple hair, real irritating. Bitch always use to hang around the house, ate all our food." Agon described half-mindedly repetitively cracking his knuckles, one at a time.

"That was Aya, she's our cousin." Unsui pointed out with a sigh, why was it that Agon never bothered to remember these slightly important aspects to life? "Sure, why not." Agon grunted and stood up, headed down the bleachers.

"Where are you going now?" Unsui was about to ask but swallowed his words when he noticed Agon's determined look. Suddenly he wished deeply for the person to not be Kobayakawa, Sena. From what he seen of the boy so far he was already well into the phobic-category.

One glance at Agon would surely send the anxious boy into a frantic, and, like most people, the last thing Unsui wanted was a meeting with Hiruma.

--

Humming to himself Sena headed to the bathhouse, practically walking on the heels of Mamori and Suzuna. The two girls had put in an effort to be better friends only to awkwardly realizing that the only thing they had in common was Sena. Mamori felt like his older sister or a motherly figure, while Suzuna was the cool younger sister.

Why people seemed to enjoy placing themselves into his family tree, Sena would never know, but at least his friends cared. Which, counted for something. Monta was suppose to join too, but had gotten sick the night before and brokenheartedly told Sena that he wouldn't be able to join Mamori.

Deciding not to be offended by the lack of the mention of Suzuna or himself, Sena just followed after his two friends, probably the only girls he knew. They had already been to this certain bathhouse before, and since alone this time, Sena prayed not to met anyone he knew from a rival team.

He became rather unsociable when only wearing a small towel.

"Gah! Look Sena-kun's blushing? What's up?" Suzuna asked skating backwards to inspect his every action. "N-nothing, isn't that kind of dangerous?" Sena asked worried and Suzuna frowned easily weaving around people, still facing Sena.

"What's dangerous?"

"Never mind, I guess."

Suzuna raised an eyebrow, but didn't press until noticing that just because Sena was holding their stuff didn't mean that he had any of his own. "Sena you dope, you didn't bring anything did you?" She asked in a sing-song voice shaking a finger at him.

In reply Sena turned to Mamori who frowned, stopping short. "Oh Sena, I totally forgot to get any of your extra stuff either. I wonder how I could have possibly forgotten, that's so odd." Mamori mused, tapping a finger to her lips.

Sena withheld a sigh, he had a perfect idea to how Mamori had forgotten, and it smelled of Hiruma. Lately, Sena's latest task for the blond was to trail after a certain hazardous football player. It didn't matter what he had been doing at the moment; homework, supper, chores, practice, class, bathing. **(3D: Just had to throw something perverted in there :3)**

Hiruma would waltz in with that determined air of his and whisk Sena away to pretty much stalk Kongo Agon.

It was a deadly for most, completely suicide for Sena. Agon had almost caught him a dozen times already; the older boy seemed to have some sort of sixth sense along with whatever powers he already possessed.

Not one to cease without a cause, Sena had tensely asked Hiruma once why he was in pursuit for a possible killer. "Sources had informed me that lately the fucking dreads been training; you are to figure out why." Hiruma informed in a bland tone as if this was common knowledge easily found in newspapers and Google.

And it looked as if now was 'Risk-You-Life time.

"I'll go back to the clubhouse to look for it; I think I left it in my locker."

--

There they were.

Well, the legs, of course.

Just there for the taking, and there was no way in hell that Agon was going to let them get away this time. With purposeful steps Agon stride carried him quickly to the chick that somehow had been able to inflect herself into his mind without even freaking trying.

It was his first real look at her, she was short, he had expected that, but since she was facing the opposite direction he couldn't really tell if she was completely hot, or just her legs. He could tell it was her not some random chick for two reasons, one he would recognize those legs anywhere, and two he remembered seeing that hat also in the quick glances he would sometimes get.

Without a second thought he grabbed both her shoulders and spun her around, kissing her right away. It wasn't good to think about one chick for so long, so it was better just to get one kiss, than nothing at all for months on time.

Anyway it was always fun to piss off hot chicks.

He had definitely caught her off-guard and took advantage, deepening the kiss, but frowned inwardly, since probably still in shock she wasn't reacting at all. Not wanting it to get boring so quickly he deepened the kiss and smirked when he felt thin arms wrap around his neck and into his hair.

Chick wasn't that bad after all.

"Fuck, chibi, that wasn't what I meant by 'figuring out'." Recognizing the trash's voice, Agon turned to glare, meaning that his kiss ended, damn. Hiruma wasn't looking at him though, instead at his chick, what the hell since when did Hiruma go after his- oh, shit.

Chibi, as in, _that_ chibi, something-or-another Sena, yep, that chibi.

Hmm, shit.

"Hiruma-san! This isn't, I didn't, what the, um, eh?" Sena stuttered weakly looking back from Hiruma to Agon fast enough to get whiplash. "Agon-san?" He asked with wide chocolate eyes, oh shit. Yeah, shit, Hiruma-styled.

Meh, oh well, after all before all else, Agon was a leg man right?

"I'll bring him back by midnight." Agon grunted before grabbing Sena by the arm and dragging the confused Sena. Screw Hiruma, with his blackmail or whatever, even if Sena wasn't a chick, he would do fine, in some shorts. Short shorts.

"Wh-where are we going?" Sena asked watching as Hiruma saluted them already writing in his black notebook.

"Shopping."

--

**Haha, if you don't get the ending, don't worry, that's just because it kind of sucks. I couldn't think of enough words, their all hiding somewhere. Anyway, I don't have time to search for them, my **_**Nowhere**_** muse is nagging me, I have other things to write! **


	2. Shorts

**Sorry to anyone who alerted this story- I'm just cleaning up my stories and decided to put "Jeans" and "Shorts" into the same story as Legs...if you're confused why I didn't do this in the first place, I have no idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, nor to I have own a lama. **

Sena was confused.

No, wait, it was worst than that.

He was utterly lost.

Er, actually it was even worst than that. Way worst.

Stumbling forward he followed Agon down the street, he was practically jogging to keep up with the dreads head, if he had stopped Sena probably would have ripped his arm socket out, and then the day would take an even worst turn.

_Midnight, midnight. _

Just five minuets ago Agon had whipped him out of Deimon and was now headed farther into the heart of the city. Maybe this was punishment, for the last couple weeks Sena had been spying on Agon. Not because he wanted to, but because Hiruma told him to. And when Hiruma tells you to jump you better get a rocket, because otherwise it's a bullet in the butt.

Suzuna had been the one to decide his outfit and for once it wasn't completely embarrassing, just a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and a green baseball cap. Definitely better than the fluffy pink maid outfit she convinced him into for the school fair.

Sena blushed at the memory, despite how much he complained about it, he hadn't exactly stirred up a big fuss about the dress. However every time Suzuna brought it up he would launch himself out of the room.

_Midnight, midnight. _

Sena turned his thoughts back to the crisis at hand, Agon was leading him somewhere into the depths of the city and Hiruma had done nothing to stop him. Even though he even saw Agon do _that_.

Which brings us to the heart of Sena's problem; Agon had actually kissed him, on the lips kissed him. For no reason, he just appeared out of thin air and landed on Sena and like Suzuna's pink dress Sena did nothing to stop it, some might actually go out on a limb to say he could have, possibly enjo-

"Where are we going again!?" Sena cried giving his arm a good lank, and received no response from Agon. Great, now he was blushing, his arm hurt, and to all the passing strangers it probably looked, oh god, like they were, um, holding hands.

Sena's face could have charged a light bulb, if one had been present, and it was now with a face the color of a bright tomato that Agon decided to glance back at him.

"Stop acting as if you're getting kidnapped, I'm not going to molest you." That would have been a whole lot more comforting if Agon hadn't been freakin' _smirking_!

Noticing that Sena now looked even more terrified and that curious bystanders were beginning to throw the boy questioning looks, Agon finally let go of Sena's hand and turned to face the smaller boy keeping a hand on Sena's shoulder so the brunet couldn't bolt.

"What do you want?" Agon asked his voice gruff.

"Um, what?" Sena repeated blankly, he wanted multiple things, like to have someone explain what _that _meant, and what _this_ meant, heck, what _anything_ meant.

"I'm loaded, what do you want, clothes, food, shoes, furniture?" He waved a hand around and for the first time Sena noticed all the surrounding stores. These weren't small drug stores like the ones that surrounded around his house; these all had fancy names, the flashing neon lights, and probably contained enough merchandise to feed and supply a small county.

And Agon's reason for practically ripping his arm socket out took a whole new meaning, the sidewalk was jacked packed with the people Mamori warned him about his whole lives, mixed in with smart, rich looking guys in fancy suites, and kamikaze bikers swerving through the traffic and sidewalk.

Mamori would have a heart attack when she learned that Agon took Sena this far into the city. Well, she'd had a heart attack if she had known anything that had happened so far.

Subconsciously Sena moved a little closer to Agon, who seemed to have his own little protective circle that scared off even the worst of the passing Yankee types. Looking up at Agon, Sena bit down on his lips repeating the other's sentence to himself. "W-why would you want to buy me anything?" And furniture of all things…

"I told you, I'm loaded, we're going to buy something for you." Agon said before turning his attention on the nearest clothing department, smirking to himself he purposely headed in that direction.

"Wha? You seriously don't need to!" Sena cried but stuck close to Agon, Mamori could yell at him later, but he wasn't even going to attempt to find his way out of the city by himself. Sena kind of enjoyed living.

They barely made it halfway to the department store when a strong iron hand clasped on Sena's free hand what wasn't practically connected to Agon. "Ech!" He cried and actually heard his back crack above the city traffic.

Agon had whipped around fast enough to pull Sena away behind him and send a punch straight at the person. Bending around Agon Sena's jaw fell open; standing there in the middle of the street was Shin, his expression serious, holding up his arm to block the impact of Agon's attack.

Despite the current dilemma Sena's mind wandered, he imagined the city bursting into flames, there were a lot of electrics in danger with Shin so close by, and if he was as bad with technology as Sena believed he was…

"Takami-san? Sakuraba-san?" Sena gasped finally noticing the other two, they were actually hard to miss being so tall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Agon snapped looking ready to try to attack Shin again, and Sena really didn't want to see that outcome.

Despite the large part of his mind that warning him that he was going to either going to die or get a black eye, he scooted forward between his rival and his…er, not his, Agon wasn't…yeah.

"Not to be rude, of course." Sena added, and Agon shot him a look that said _No, I meant that to be as rude as possible._

"Well actually I we got this weird call from Hiruma-san." Sakuraba explained and Sena's shoulders sagged. Was this Hiruma's resistance then?

Looking back at Shin, Sena shrugged inwardly, to most, like Sena, Shin was rather imitating. But Sena had a sneaky supposition that any plan of Hiruma's plan would be a little more complex than the three Ojo White Knights.

"Kobayakawa Sena." Shin said, his way of introducing himself.

"H-hello Shin-san." Sena said with a small bow, before looking back at Agon. It took all his self restrain not to run for the hills, and didn't protest when Agon placed a strong hand on Sena's shoulder.

As long as he didn't kill anyone Agon was free to do what he wished.

The thought made Sena blush, as it led to some, well, different thoughts. "Are you okay Sena-kun? You look rather…flushed." Takami observed the amusement in his voice not well hidden.

"Oh no, I'm great, we're both great, it was nice to see you though, but, um, look at the time, we've got to go, um, that way." Sena pointed in the general direction of everywhere other than where they were standing.

Takami gave him and odd look, and Sena wouldn't put it underneath him to be smart enough to understand everything that was going on. Well, maybe Sena could ask him then, because he had no idea.

But that didn't mean he wanted Shin or Sakuraba knowing about that…kissing…thing. Standing a little closer to Agon, again Sena glanced up at the dreads head.

But, then again, he didn't want to be left alone with Agon either unless he decided to reenact the kissing thing, or something worst, like rearrange Sena's face. Yeah, he wasn't sure how he'd explain that one to Mamori.

"Yo, Kakei look! It's the little dude!" Sena whirled around a mixture of dread and panic, mostly panic, wash over him as Kakei and Mizumachi headed in their direction. Agon's irritation couldn't be ignored anymore and Sena shot him a nervous look.

"Um, looks like Hiruma had a plan after all." He giggled before swallowing deeply when he noticed a string of motorcycles race through the Tokyo traffic. "Please don't kill anyone." Sena begged noticing a cowboy hat and a shock of white hair out of the corner of his eye.

Agon cracked his knuckles in response.

"I-I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt anyone!" Sena begged and his heart almost stopped as Agon gave a thoughtful look.

--

Shorts.

There had to be at least fifty different pairs of shorts.

Where Agon found the money, Sena would never know, but then again he did spend his days with Hiruma, so it wasn't as if he was that surprised by the money itself. If anything, it was the variety of shorts out there.

It had been a whole month since the first incidence in which Hiruma sent a large amount of people to 'join' Agon and Sena on their trip to center Tokyo. The day for Sena couldn't have been any more embarrassing and if Hiruma had been any less scary and didn't know where he lived then he probably would have complained straight through all the practices.

Instead he stayed grumpy and silent, and didn't try to do anything bad in the hopes that Hiruma would give up on his rather evil plan. Every time, it didn't even matter where, Agon took Sena out somewhere someone, usually from a supposal rival team, would 'conveniently' appear out of nowhere and join as a third, sometimes fourth or even fifth, wheel.

They could have just stayed indoors and away from the general public, but Sena's mom must have been half-Hiruma or something because the second that the dread head followed Sena through the front door she crossed her arms and glared. Later on she wouldn't stop complaining, why Sena couldn't have found a nice, friendly looking boy that didn't deserve to be condemned to an eternity of hell.

Sena had only shrugged and petted Pitt who meowed in agreement with his mom.

Agon lightly suggested that they could go to his house but Sena instantly felt weak at the knees and laughed his fear off. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to meet Agon's family. Unsui was nice enough to him, actually he was being to treat Sena, to the brunet's horror, similarly to Agon, as if he humbled by Sena's mere presence.

Causally Agon explained it was because Sena was the only one who could convince him to do shit. Slightly freaked out by the prospect, and a little bit doubtful, Sena had just let the subject drop and tried to arrange some place that Hiruma wouldn't be able to find.

That, it turned, was impossible. (Go figure.)

Dealing with the sudden arrives was awkward for Sena, because he was surrounded by people he admired for their football talent, and wasn't able to really throw together a good causal attitude.

And the only way that Agon didn't do something embarrassing, like wring everyone's neck, was if Sena made a 'deal'.

With brings us to the shorts.

Sena found his relationship with Agon to be less scary than he would have imagined, alone the dread head wasn't nearly as frightening or imitating.

The only thing he ever had to watch out for was when Agon would suddenly get overprotective or randomly jealous, and Sena usually would end up in an almost bone crushing bear hug. Over time he had managed to act causal instead of hyperventilating.

Then of course there were those random moments when Agon's hormones got the best of him and he decided that kissing Sena would be a great idea. Even if they were out in the middle of public!

Despite those embarrassing moments though, Sena had never felt as content and happy in his life, well, at least in a love sense. And that's where the problem came in.

Agon was pretty loose with his money and despite how egocentric he could get at times, was more than happy to spend every last cent he made on his side job for Sena's every desire. Unfortunately for him, Sena didn't really have that many desires and wasn't every interested in material stuff.

Agon wasn't either but the fact that Sena denied was enough that he suddenly had the urge to get everything, anything for the brunet.

The shorts resolve actually came rather quick, Agon wouldn't kill anyone, and in exchange, Agon was allowed to buy some embarrassing overindulging that Sena wasn't allowed to reject.

And for some reason, Agon enjoyed buying the shorts. Sena barely ever wore each pair once and very really understood what the big deal was. However, that's how life worked with Agon. Anyway it was almost amusing because now he couldn't even fold up his futon; the closet was overstuffed with new shorts.

--

Agon glared at the annoying blond sitting across from them, fuck Hiruma. To the depths of hell from where he originated, at first it hadn't been that big of a deal. Hell, he would have been shocked if Hiruma had done nothing, after all the bastard did know him.

Next to him Sena was nodding in agreement with whatever the annoying blond was saying, Sena winced and tried to pull off a fake smile. It looked agonizing.

Somehow finding the brunet's attitude amusing Agon wrapped an arm around Sena's shoulders and the smaller boy relaxed against his side glancing up to offer Agon a weak smile. Too irritated by the idiot blond's existence to smile, Agon just gave Sena's waist a light squeeze before glaring out at some perverted old guy who had been staring rather intently under their table.

While Agon enjoyed the perk of Sena in shorts, the attention it brought from the rest of the population was beginning to get almost alarming. It almost seemed that with every new pair of shorts, Sena gained some new, older, creepier pervert's attention.

Definitely a double edged sword for Agon.

Sena rested his head against Agon's shoulder and sighed only loud enough for Agon to hear. Agon smirked to himself, Sena had come a long way since they first started going out. However in some small way he might miss how flustered Sena would get at even the slightest hint of PDA.

Probably the influence of that bat shit crazy mother of his.

Frowning to himself, Agon looked up just in time to see a pair of girls past the table, one catch his eye and started giggling with her friend. Agon shifted and Sena settled into the new arrangement.

Hmm, odd.

A month ago, Agon would have probably ditched the scene and introduced himself. Damn, thinking about it, this was probably the first time he dated only one person at once. So wrapped up with Sena, (not nearly as literally much as he would have liked) that anyone didn't even seem worth the effort.

No wonder Unsui was treating the brunet like he was an endangered creature; this was really a first time. And he wasn't even getting any.

Sena stirred a little and reached down to rub the back of his thighs, obviously not enjoying the fact that they were sitting in an air conditioned room and that he was sitting in a leather seated booth. However, the action turned a couple of head, which quickly whipped the opposite direction once Agon gave a good glare.

Despite how easy it would have been to persuade Sena, Agon didn't have any plans to try and get sex. For one, Hiruma seemed to have a tracking devise hidden somewhere and would probably send at least several different football players on a kamikaze mission to get Sena back.

But not only that, but the last thing he wanted for them to get the sex over and done with and then…be done.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Agon causally helped Sena out of the booth and paid the bill before Sena could take out any money from his shorts pocket.

"That was fun, so where are we going now?" The annoying blond asked leaping out of the booth obviously expecting Agon to pay for his meal too.

"Um, Mizumachi-san I think we'll just head home now, it was nice to see you though!" Sena called allowing Agon to lead him the opposite direction.

"About bloody time," Agon growled as they stepped outside and Sena sighed loudly. "I'm sorry but Hiruma-san…" Sena shrugged leaving his sentence unfinished.

"Yeah, yeah I know." But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"How about we go downtown?" Agon asked, he should be treating Sena something better than crappy chain restaurant trash.

"Or we could go to the park, it's within walking distance." Sena suggested, always one for whatever cost less. Sheesh.


	3. Jeans

**Like before sorry mates if you expected something new. Please dont hurt me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 wouldn't you know****  
**

Sena was in serious shock.

He couldn't even remember what caused it, one moment he had been changing in silence. Now, well, now, his lips were being pressed awkwardly against Hiruma's own to a point where it almost hurt. The shirt that Sena had just changed out of was crumbled between them, the only thing that for the most part was keeping Hiruma away from Sena's exposed skin.

However he quickly overcame the challenge running his hands down Sena's shoulders leaning his stomach back and resting both hands on Sena's waist. The shirt dropped to the floor, Sena's grip was too weak to even achieve holding that much.

Slowly Hiruma leaned forward, actually pushing Sena back, until his exposed skin touched the cold locker behind him, Sena opened his mouth with a gasp and…

"Sena it's time to get up for school!" Mihae yelled cheerfully into Sena's bedroom, sticking her head in when she heard an alarmed yelp.

"Jeeze Sena, you're going to get really hurt one of these days if you keep falling out of bed like that." She scolded deciding to ignore how red her son's face was or his heavy breathing. She did have a brother after all. "Get up; you've just got enough time to take a shower." She hinted before ducking out of the room picking Pitt up as she went.

At breakfast Sena was grave silent and his face was almost the same shade as the rice he was picking at. "What's wrong so-" Mihae discreetly whacked Shuma on the back of the head widening her eyes in warning.

"Um, never mind, I'm sure whatever it is you'll decide wisely." Shuma said a questioning hint to his voice, in response Mihae bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Restraining from patting him on the head and adding 'good husband.'

Sena was oblivious to their silent conversation and turned up at his father awakening from the place he zoned out in. "Huh, did you say something?" He asked tilting his head cutely to the side. Mihae sighed cheerfully giving Sena a kiss on the forehead.

"It was nothing, now eat and hurry up, you've gotta get to school in time for morning football practice. And don't forget your coat." She ordered curiously noticing that he paled worst at the mention of football practice.

As if he was being forced into it, Mihae huffed even though she was curious for the real reason, decided to ignore once again. "O-okay, I'm almost done." Sena replied before looking down surprised to how much rice was actually left.

"You haven't even started yet, and what are you doing eating cold rice for breakfast? What are you on one of those crazy diets?" Sena's mom asked her tone sharpening and she took the bowl away to throw in the microwave.

From the fridge she produced a raw egg and a bottle of sol sauce muttering to herself about kids and their crazy eating habits.

The microwave beeped and Mihae flipped a stray bang out of her eyes before opening it and carefully taking the rice out. Making a quick indent in the center of the bowl she drizzled a little sol sauce on, before cracking the egg and mixing the breakfast together.

"Okay, Sena now this is a real breakfast," Mihae said already halfway across the kitchen before she realized that it was strangely Sena-less. She was about to shout, just as the front door slammed shut. "Huh, did you say something?" Shuma asked looking up startled from reading the paper.

--

Sena made it seconds before practice officially stared and was lucky enough to change alone. All through practice he avoided Hiruma to the best of his ability, it was easy enough, he just had to make sure not to stop moving or give Hiruma a reason to shoot him. (The second was actually the hardest of the two.)

Classes passed at an almost alarming pace and before Sena even have time to panic properly, it was time to head to the clubhouse.

So panicked he even considered ditching practice; Agon would probably be ecstatic if Sena did, and if he spent the time with him instead. But Sena's legs seemed to have a mind of their own and by the time he decided to do so, he was already standing in front of the clubhouse.

Damn.

He sighed heavily trying to gather all his courage…and failed. Feeling the need to pace he headed around the side of the clubhouse.

Why? And Hiruma of all people, what the heck was the dream supposed to mean? Oh, what if Agon found out? Feeling close to hyperventilating Sena crouched down and decided to give the subject some serious thought.

Seriously…he felt horrible, but what made it worst was that the dream happened or that he could remember everything in perfect detail? Neither, Sena admitted with a deep blush, when he had woken up there had been _that_ problem, and well, he made for one seriously bad boyfriend.

How would he even begin to explain the situation to Agon? A vision of an incredibly pissed Agon filled his vision and Sena sighed resting his forehead on his knees. Damn, that was going to be scary.

"Aw, is it moping day? I must have missed the memo," Suzuna pouted suddenly appearing in front of Sena. He gave a cry of alarm that could have been mistaken as a girlish shriek. "Whoa, what's with that reaction? I didn't even say anything frightening yet." Suzuna said taken back and Sena blushed.

"S-s-sorry, it's just, um, I was thinking about something." He stuttered and Suzuna rolled her eyes crouching down and falling to her knees before slipping her skates under her legs.

"Okay what's new with Agon-kun now?" She asked in a slightly more serious tone. Sena's face warmed up and he laughed a little too nervously. "I-I didn't say anything about Hiruma-san!" He burst out and Suzuna's eyes widened.

Realizing his slip Sena sighed and Suzuna held out her hand as if expecting something. "Okay, now spill what's going on?" She demanded and Sena hesitated for a moment before slouching over and deciding to just give in.

"Nothing really happened, it was this, um, this, er, um, d-d-dream I had last night." He stuttered and for a moment Suzuna stared at him, but connected the dots faster than he probably did.

"No! You had a sex dream about Yoi-niichan?" She gasped looking way too pleased Sena groaned and slid his head behind his knees, it sounded even worst out loud. "What am I going to do? Agon-san's going to hate me forever!" He whined and Suzuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about? You're not going to seriously tell Agon, are you?" She asked and he nodded still not looking up. "Um, of course, why would I lie to him?" He asked his voice slightly muffled.

Suzuna sighed and scooted over so she was sitting next to Sena. "Look, it isn't lying if he doesn't find out! And how would he ever know, I'm the only one you told right?" Sena nodded sitting up straight. "Then, just don't mention it! You're a teenage boy, of course you're going to have sex dreams it's the yucky part of being a guy!" Suzuna said cheerfully and Sena sighed not quite convinced.

Determined to prove her point Suzuna continued, "What was the first thing you thought when you woke up this morning?" She asked and Sena shrugged. "Uh, 'ouch that's the floor' why?" Suzuna shook her head pausing to think her next sentence over.

"No I mean after you were done, you know doing your waking up thing, what were you thinking about?" She asked and Sena sighed again hit by another wave of depression. "The fact that I'm a horrible boyfriend and the sky has every reason to strike me with a bolt of lightening." Sena said a little to well rehearsed.

Sensing that Sena was challenging the fates the sky grumbled, dark clouds already forming over the sun.

"Uhhh, okay, see? You're thoughts were instantly on Agon, it's not like your mind was in the gutters, you felt ashamed and for good reason. You feel remorse, that's really good." Suzuna cheered even clapping her hands to prove her point.

Curiously Sena thought over what she said, "but if I didn't do anything wrong, why can't I tell Agon-san?" He asked and Suzuna giggled rolling her eyes. "Because mentioning to your boyfriend causally about the sex dream you had about his arch rival is a good way to start a whole parade of jealously, stupid-head." She snickered and Sena nodded already caught in his own thoughts.

Suzuna smiled feeling proud of herself, maybe she could be a relationship worker person when she got older, they made good money, right? Sighing loudly she silently slipped out a notebook from her backpack and gave Sena a curious look.

"But if you want to talk about this…dream, what happened? Don't worry about too many details I can handle it." Sena instantly paled again relapsing into his earlier state of depression. "Oooh was it that good?" Suzuna asked with a giggle just as a volley of bullets showered in their direction.

"Fucking shrimp what the fuck are you doing? Go get your ass dressed!!!" Hiruma growled and Sena nodded slowly, it had only been Suzuna's bullet-proof backpack that had saved their lives.

Suzuna put it down somewhat smugly before looking up and noticing that Sena had regained color in his face, a lot of color actually, and his eyes weren't quite meeting Hiruma's actually they keep traveling a little lower…

"GAH! OKAY, CHANGING!" Sena screamed straight into Suzuna's eardrum. She didn't even have time to whack him upside the head though, because in a flash he had already locked himself inside the clubhouse.

"What the fuck is that all about?" Hiruma asked dryly and Suzuna giggled stepping behind him and pushing him farther away from the clubhouse, Sena probably needed some space. "Oh you know, just some 'boy' things, a little of this, a little of that," She said, her giggling turning nervous when Hiruma didn't budge.

"Explain." He demanded and Suzuna sighed skating in a circle around Hiruma to face him directly. "I would really love to Yoi-niichan, but I'm sworn to secretly and Sena's friendship is more important to me that-"

"So it's a sex dreams then," Hiruma mused, not really listening to Suzuna speak. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she quickly tried to regain her composure, for Sena's sake. "Um, er, w-what are you talking about? Pssh, Sena's a saint he doesn't have sex dreams, the idea is outrageous!" She said laughing the idea.

Hiruma glared down at her and crossed his arms, "Are you lying to me?" He asked in a tone that indicated he knew already knew the truth. "Yeah…but don't tell Sena, for some reason he decided to trust me – of all people – and I didn't even get to hear the details yet." Suzuna whined and Hiruma snorted.

"Fine, did he say who?" He asked, but Suzuna was already expecting the question and instead giggled fluttering her eyelashes. "What don't tell me you're hoping that it's you?" She exclaimed flirty and Hiruma nodded his expression still serious.

"Yeah, why not." Suzuna slipped back, surprised by the answer and gasped for a complete of seconds, unable to comprehend at first what Hiruma was saying. "Why? I mean, sure Sena's cute and stuff, but seriously…" Suzuna shook her head still not sure if she could comprehend everything thrown at her today.

First a confession by Sena now one by Hiruma who was going to be next? Instantly she shot a glare at Cerberus who had bee humbly gnawing on some mysterious type of bone. "If it's enough to get him to stay away from Agon I'd do it. It wouldn't do well for up coming games if Sena's under the fucking dreads influence." He explained causally and to cover up her remaining shock Suzuna decided to play again.

_"_Oh suuuuure, that's the only reason, as if you couldn't just point a gun at Sena and say _'hey fucking shrimp no more dates'_ and he wouldn't be all '_y-y-yes Hiruma-san whom I tend to worship'"_ Suzuna pointed out. Hiruma winced slightly at her mock imitations of Sena and himself but didn't say anything on the subject.

"I didn't expect them to date for this fucking long; I know the fucking dreads, he usually dumps after week one, and that's only for serious cases. Anyway if I enforce my threatening abilities, Agon could use it to his advantage." Hiruma explained and Suzuna rolled her eyes.

"Likely story, well anyway, gotta go, got some cheerleading stuff to do! See ya'll!" She said before bolting as if being chased by hell fire.

--

"You WHAT?" Sena gasped and Suzuna flinched, hurt by the anger in his tone. "Technology he realized it out for himself, I didn't even hint on anything Yoi-niichan can seriously read minds. Anyway he doesn't know for sure who was in the dream." Suzuna pointed out in an attempt to save herself some grace.

"I'm doomed, doomed, completely doomed," Sena muttered slinking down to the sidewalk. Suzuna threw a nervous look around before trying to tug him to his feet. "I'm telling you! You're overreacting to the whole thing! It was only one sex dream about Yoichi, and knowing you nothing lime-worthy probably happened!" She huffed and crossed her arms, shuffling from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Agon-kun is standing behind me isn't he?" She squeaked and the reply came from behind her. "Yes," answered a very angry, very pissed Agon. "Um, sh-should I leave?" Suzuna asked in a small voice and Sena nodded silently his eyes open wide, the scene probably hadn't completely sunk in for him yet.

Without a moment to lose Suzuna turned and bolted across the street not even bothering to look back. Maybe relationships just weren't her thing.

"I am so s-s-sorry, I understand that you probably really hate me and if you don't want to ever hear from me again, I'll totally leave you alone." Sena rushed his eyes tingling with the beginnings of tears.

"Urg, I'm not that angry, just stand up," Agon had barely finished giving the order when Sena sprang up. "Y-you're not angry?" He said confused, even though Suzuna had tried to cheer him up, she made it quite cheer that telling Agon would be a bad idea, even if her reasons were different.

"Correction, not _that_ angry, of course I'm angry, but not at you." Agon said already marching towards the clubhouse. Sena had to practically run to keep up with his boyfriend's long strides. "Wh-what? But, um, oh! You can't seriously be mad at Hiruma, he didn't really do anything.

To Sena's relief Hiruma must have made a quick beeline after practice, despite myth he didn't spend 24/7 at the clubhouse. Turning to face Sena Agon scanned the surrounding area, his expression impatient.

"Okay knowing you it was somewhere around here, where exactly?" Agon asked and Sena frowned tilting his head curiously. "Wha?" He asked and Agon huffed, not pleased with the fact that he was going to have to explain himself.

"The dream Sena, keep with me here," he said and Sena blushed instantly shooting the clubhouse a guilty glance. What did Agon want to burn all the evidence or something? "Um, the locker room," he muttered and Agon raised an eyebrow almost looking amused.

Grabbing Sena by the wrist he led the brunet over to said clubhouse and tried to open the door, it stood fast, locked. "You have a key?" He asked causally and Sena shook his head instantly.

Taking a step back Agon rammed his shoulder forwards taking the door clear off its hinges. "Wh-what did you that for?" Sena gasped struggling to keep the dismembered door from slamming on the ground.

"You said you didn't have a key," Agon pointed out as if he did that sort of thing on a daily basis. Well, fine, he did, but that didn't mean he could just break down the clubhouse door, Hiruma was scary.

Gently letting the door drop, Sena followed Agon into the clubhouse like a personal shadow, following as Agon walked around curiously picking something up before dropping it and moving on to the next item.

The nerves clawing at Sena's stomach were worst than the first time Agon had been inside his bedroom, and he had practically been hyperventilating at the time. Wait, no…this was five times worst than that.

"Locker room?" Agon asked already headed through the door thankfully not breaking it this time around. "Um, yeah," Sena admitted slinking in after him. Agon scanned the room for a moment before turning back to Sena a smirk on his face.

"Now, tell me about this…dream," he said keeping his voice low and husky. The hairs on the back of Sena's neck rose and he coughed finding it difficult to continue speaking. "I-I really am sorry I feel horrible about it." He muttered and Agon shrugged, it was almost shocking how causal he was reacting.

"I know, I get that, but," He whispered inching closer, still wearing his challenging smirk. "Now is the time where you do what I say, and not just rant on how freaking sorry you are." He explained, and Sena searched his expression, still no catching on what Agon was saying.

"But I am sorry," he repeated and Agon rolled his eyes, leaning down and giving Sena a quick soft kiss before pulling back. "I know, now, speak," he ordered and if possible Sena's face warmed up even brighter.

"Well, it wasn't really a _sex_ dream, I-I'm not really sure how it started out, w-we were already, um, kissing." Sena muttered, practically breaking a blood vessel in his face. "Clothes?" Agon asked mildly and Sena muttered something incomprehensible. Well either that or he just choked on something.

"Hmm, what was that?" Agon asked a mocking tone in his voice. "Jeans, we were both wearing our pants, but, um, no, uh, shirts." Sena whispered and paused from freaking out when Agon took off his jacket, and the two layers of shirts underneath.

"Easy enough," He said and Sena swallowed, facing off with Agon was hard enough, but somehow without a shirt on, his boyfriend was at least five times more intimidating. "Any other details you want to mention before we start?" He asked and Sena froze rooted to the spot.

"S-s-start what?" He questioned still not moving even when Agon slipped his jacket off Sena's shoulders letting it fall to the floor. "Well I can't have you out there thinking those sort of things, unless of course there about me," He whispered the last part huskily into Sena's ear smirking again when Sena shivered.

**Yeah, I know I could continue here with some steamy lemon or lime scene but it's just not my style, use your imagination!!!! ...And review! **


End file.
